Moments of Bliss
by Symphonic Madness
Summary: Kristanna oneshot that could turn into more, depending on my level of inspiration or encouragement from the folks here on FFN. Gift fic for Mitsouparker on Tumblr, who inspired me to write this after I saw her art which I'm now using as the cover image for this story. Summary: Kristoff comes home from a long ice harvesting trip and brings her an unexpected souvenir.


Bliss is a fairly universal feeling. It can be found in huge acts of grandeur, with all the pomp and circumstance that came from the thawing of Arendelle's eternal winter six months before. But in all honesty, Anna didn't find that sort of extravagant bliss… well… blissful. For the princess of Arendelle, bliss usually came in the form of an average day. It came in the kind of day that is wonderful because the feelings of happiness resulting from the day's occurrences are likely to transpire again, and that's what makes them wonderful. However, today would be anything but ordinary. Albeit, it was n

Kristoff had been gone for the past three days on an ice harvesting trip, and was to return sometime that afternoon. Much to the concern of Queen Elsa, Anna's typical bubbly nature had manifested into a sort of anxiety that followed the young princess constantly. While her both conscious and subconscious babbling was amusing at times to Elsa, it was worrisome nonetheless. She knew her sister was anxious for Kristoff, and hoped for her sake that he returned safely.

That moment comes when Anna, who up until this point has been lazily gazing out at the world from her perch on a hallway windowsill. A reindeer pulling a sled comes gallivanting into the courtyard. In an instant, Anna is in a dead sprint down the hall, laughing and calling out Kristoff's name like a prayer. Her elation in this moment was so prominent in her mind that she fails to notice her sleepy-eyed sister emerging from her study. All drowsiness fades from Elsa's facial expression as her eyes widen in terror.

"Anna! Watch out!" Elsa cries.

Anna finally registers where her sister is standing just a second too late. She feels the impact before she sees it, and the royal sisters fall to the floor. "Youch!"

"Heavens above, Anna!" Elsa exclaims. "I know you enjoy your morning rounds of castle parkour, but watch where you're going next time! Why on earth are you so excited this morning?"

"Kristoff's back," the princess says, poorly disguising her glee. "He's home early."

Elsa sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I understand why this is a happy occasion. And I share in your relief of his safe homecoming. But my sore behind really doesn't."

"Your sore behind needs to loosen up then," Anna laughs, getting up and pulling her sister with her. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to go kiss my big, strong mountain man!"

"Anna!" Elsa cries in horror.

Said princess of Arendelle just laughs maniacally and dashes away, leaving her flabbergasted and utterly mortified sister behind. Elsa calls after her, "Put a cloak on! I don't want you to get sick!"

"_The cold never bothered me anyway!_" Anna shouts back in a sing-song voice.

Blatantly disobeying Elsa's command, she continues her run through the castle. She reaches the courtyard a short time later, and the sight of her love makes her run even faster. But before she can jump into his arms as she usually does, he puts his arms up in a gesture to halt her.

"Stop! Wait!" Kristoff tells her firmly.

Anna skids to a stop, and has to fight the urge to feel hurt. "Kristoff, what's wrong?"

"Nothing… I just…" Kristoff winces. "I don't think it would be wise for you to make much noise or movement right now."

"Oh my gosh! You're hurt aren't you?!" Anna cries.

"No I'm not…" Kristoff tries to argue, but the princess just keeps going on her ranting.

"Did ice fall on you? Did you get attacked by ruffians? Were you and the other ice harvesters partaking in tomfoolery again? I told you not to do that! Dammit, Kristoff! What have I told you about being…"

He silences her with his lips on hers, gently coaxing her out of her worrying. "I'm fine. Everything's fine. It's just that… well… I've got something for you…"

Suddenly, a low-pitched mewl rings throughout the courtyard. A green bundle squirms into view from its place in Kristoff's sled, and Anna's eyes widen. "Is… Is that… What…"

"Don't freak out! It's a baby, but not human," he clarifies quickly.

"What do you mean 'nonhuman baby'?" Anna asks. "What else…"

Before she can say more, Kristoff leads Anna over to the sled, tugs on the green fabric, and reveals the trembling reindeer calf beneath it. Anna gasps. "Kristoff…"

"We found his mother…"

"_His_ mother? It's a boy?" Anna interjects.

"Yes. Please let me finish," Kristoff tells her gently. When he is sure that Anna won't interrupt again, he continues on with his story. "After Sven and I got done harvesting ice last night, we heard something coming from the side of the trail. I tried to ignore it and keep going, but Sven somehow got me to agree to investigate it. The sound ended up being a newborn reindeer calf." Sven and Kristoff both wince, and he hugs his friend close to him. "Its mother was hunched over it, and from the looks of it, she'd been attacked pretty badly by some wild animal. Sadly, she was already gone by the time we got to her, but her calf was still alive. It wouldn't have felt right to abandon him, so I wrapped him up and took him with me."

Anna's eyes fill with tears, and she jumps up and hugs the man standing before her. After assaulting him with kisses over every inch of his face, she pulls back and grins affectionately at him.

"Aww Kristoff! That's so sweet!" she exclaims. She scratches behind the calf's ears with two fingers, making it croon in approval. "You're adorable. He's adorable. I can't stand it."

"I think he likes you, Anna. He's definitely yours," Kristoff says with a grin. "One reindeer is enough for me." This earns him a smug look from Sven.

Anna pauses, looking at the ice harvester curiously. "When I asked for a souvenir from your trip, I was expecting a wood carving or something equally cheesy and clichéd. You really brought me back a reindeer?"

"Um… yes?"

"I'm kidding, Kristoff." Anna laughs. "I love her. He'll fit in nicely here."

"Who will fit in nicely where now?" Elsa's voice startles Anna, making her jump in surprise.

"Hi Elsa! I thought you'd still be trying to climb Mount Political Paperwork!" Anna says.

"It's Saturday. Mount Political Paperwork can wait until Monday. And you didn't answer my question," Elsa says, giving her an expectant look.

"Oh! I… uh… well…"

Kristoff, for once being the socially graceful of the two, quickly interjects. "Sven and I found an orphaned reindeer calf on our way home. I didn't think it'd be right to just leave him there, so I brought him back here. If it's okay with you, I would like to give him to Anna as a gift."

"I don't know…"

"Oh come on, Elsa!" Anna exclaims. She tugs her sister closer to the sled, and adjusts the blanket so the reindeer beneath it is more visible. "Look at him! He's such a sweetie!"

Tentatively, Elsa reaches forward and places a gentle hand on the calf's head. It mewls in delight, nuzzling into the queen's palm to increase the contact. Elsa's resolve falters. "I'll admit that he's very cute. Affectionate little thing, this one. He'd stay in the stables, right Kristoff?"

"Of course," the mountain man says instantly.

Elsa remains silent for a short period, just long enough to make Anna squirm in anticipation of her decision. "Fine. The reindeer calf can stay."

Anna's approval of her sister's answer comes instantaneously, and in the form of a hug that nearly brings the queen to the ground with the force put into it. "Oh thank you, Elsa! You're the best! I love you! I love you! I love you!"

"Yes, yes. I love you too, dork," Elsa says, rolling her eyes fondly.

"Oh my gosh! If I get to keep him, then I get to name him, don't I?" Anna gasps.

"Well yeah. That's sort of the point of giving him to you, isn't it?" Kristoff deadpans.

Despite having opposite social titles, Arendelle's queen and official ice master and deliverer share a bond through their mutual appreciation for sarcasm. It was aggravating to the princess how similar their humor was sometimes, seeing as she was typically at the receiving end of it. This is evident when Elsa and Kristoff share a subtle smile as if to acknowledge the good quality of the joke, and Anna grunts in frustration.

"Whatever. I've picked out a name for him," Anna turns her attention to the reindeer still squirming in the trunk of the sled. With an elated smile, she hugs the animal tightly. "Magnus."

"Magnus," Kristoff repeats. "I like it. I couldn't have named him better myself."

_Bliss_, Kristoff muses internally. _It's gotta feel something like this._


End file.
